


【团兵】无悔的选择

by oimumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu





	【团兵】无悔的选择

「……他的手臂被紧紧捉住，毫不留情的力道在他漂亮的小麦色肌肤上烙下了道道红痕。男人用另一只空闲的手抓起他黑色的头发，他便被迫往后仰起了头，发出一声短促的痛呼。嗓子已经哑了，但肆虐在他体内的凶器却不肯给他任何喘息的机会，活像要将他的五脏六腑都搅穿。他茫然地睁着一双无神的眼睛，可视线飘忽不定怎么也对不准焦距，那一瞬间他恍惚觉得自己如同被钉在祭台上的祭品，眼睁睁地看着那只金发的恶魔将他逐渐出窍的灵魂蚕食殆尽。意识开始变得模糊，在彻底晕过去前他低低地呜咽道：“……Erwin……”」

 

埃尔文面无表情地合上笔记本电脑，站起身来，背着手在他的办公室里来回踱了两圈，决定给自己泡一杯咖啡。不过拉开抽屉发现咖啡豆没了，只能退而求其次拿出了一袋茶叶。泡茶的时候他不禁想，难道就是因为他这里的红茶特别美味、引得利威尔只要在他坐班出现的那两天就会跑来他的办公室讨茶喝，才会让周遭的人产生误会么？

 

不，也不能一竿子打翻一船人，不正常的怪胎大概只有韩吉一个吧……埃尔文端着茶杯，视线又落到了那台扣好的笔记本电脑上。现在它在埃尔文眼里有如一个装满瘟疫的魔盒，只要一打开，那些有毒的词句就会像咕嘟嘟冒着泡的熔岩一般喷涌而出，让他的眼球和心灵受到难以磨灭的伤害。

 

好了，现在谁能来告诉我，一个名为《工作计划》的附件文档打开之后为什么会是男男高H文而且主角好死不死正是自己和与自己共事多年的得力下属？埃尔文咽下一口红茶，却品不出往日馥郁的茶香，回味时反而有些涩口。那文档他刚才虽说只是匆匆一瞥，但几乎立时就确定了里面描写的正是他和利威尔，即使用了化名——虽然化得也并不高明——但那些一目了然的显著特征除了他们二人真是不作他想，比如三七分的金发、蓝宝石般的眼睛、1米88的身高、宽阔结实的胸膛，又比如黑头发的矮子、可以用眼神杀人的死鱼眼、面相凶狠且不耐烦、异于常人的洁癖，等等等等。后面的描写他没再看下去，不如说，没有勇气再看下去，毕竟那些过于直白的用词下流到实在有些……不堪入目。

 

究竟是什么给了你肆无忌惮YY上级和同事的勇气啊，一个女孩子写出如此没节操的文字，真不知该说你什么好，这么空虚不如去交个男朋友好吗，韩吉护士长。行政院长埃尔文同志在办公室里又踱了好几圈，直到将手里那杯红茶喝得滴水不剩，这才心不甘情不愿地回到办公桌前重新坐下。也许她只是不小心在邮件里贴错了附件……埃尔文觉得自己也真是好心，这种时候还不忘帮对方找理由开脱。不过不管怎么说，还是得回复她让她重新发一份正常的工作计划过来才是，虽然真心不想再看到那种东西……他叹了口气，半捂着眼打开电脑，将那篇还停留在屏幕最前端的文档迅速点击了关闭，这才找出韩吉那封邮件准备回复。可等他看清邮件内容后，他才发现原来错怪对方了。

 

邮件是护士长发来的没错，但那位马大哈不知是眼花还是手抖误将他放在了抄送一栏里，真正的收件人是佩特拉——他们院里一位长相甜美可爱、笑容温暖亲切、整天做着新娘梦的小护士。看样子她们已情比姐妹深，韩吉在邮件里亲切地称呼她为佩佩。她这么写道，佩佩，快来吃肉！里柯可怜我们饿得眼都绿了就把还没发的新章偷跑给我了，幸福倒地。以防别人发现我特意把文档名称改成工作计划了是不是很机智。你的文什么时候更，快一点别让我们等太久啦。顺便我又发现了他们两个人的新萌点，下班后跟你交流哦。对了，论坛在维护，先前那个网址不能用了，从这个入口进去吧→[link]

 

里柯？院长同志顿感惊恐。那可是他们院里出了名的冰山美女医生，不苟言笑的程度跟利威尔不相上下，谁能料到她那样严肃的外表下竟包藏着这么一颗不为人知的黄爆之心，真是人不可貌相啊！埃尔文情不自禁地端起茶杯想喝口水压压惊，可当嘴唇碰触上杯口时蓦地反应过来水早在五分钟前就被他自己给喝干了，于是悻悻地将杯子放回了原位。

 

所以说，她们都在写这种东西并且还有交流的圈子吗？这个世界太可怕了！

 

白色的箭头光标停留在邮件中那个网址链接上变成了一只伸出食指的小手，但埃尔文却迟迟没有将自己放在鼠标左键上的食指按下去。他紧盯屏幕，面色严肃，内心则在天人交战。看还是不看，这是个问题。看了怕伤自己的眼，不看又真的很在意自己在下属笔下究竟是个什么形象。纠结了半天之后他终于艰难地做出了决定，就看一眼，如果她们太过分的话就别怪我会请她们过来喝个茶顺便约谈一下人生了。

 

院长先生没料到的是，他的这一眼却让院长办公室的灯亮了整整一宿。

 

点击那个链接后出现的是一个综合性论坛的RPS分区。本着科学严谨求真务实的学术态度，埃尔文还特意查询了什么是RPS。所谓RPS，是Real Person Slash的缩写，即由真人关系衍生出来的同人。看到这行字，埃尔文心里咯噔一下，那文里的主角妥妥的是他和利威尔没跑了。现在的姑娘怎么会热衷这种东西啊，他摇头叹气，点回论坛的页面。原以为只是她们几个人小打小闹的私下交流而已，可等他看清界面之后他才认识到自己实在图样图森破。论坛界面并不花哨，干净的白底简洁大方，可也正因为过于简洁了才越发突显出那一串串【埃尔文 x 利威尔】【Erwin x Levi】【Elvin x Rivaille】的加黑标语是多么触目惊心。他粗略看了看，一页大概有二三十个文章标题的样子，而该死的总共竟有七页之多，发帖人的ID也是五花八门各式各样，这不禁又让院长同志感到了惊恐。如果不是那三个姑娘精分出来的小号的话，也就是说除了她们仨还有别人——这个别人是指同时认识他和利威尔的、有可能也在这个医院工作但也不局限于此的熟人——混迹在这个论坛里？！一想到自己原来每天都被同事下属或是他院的合作伙伴以这样那样的想法在脑中YY着他和另一个男人的故事，埃尔文就又内伤不已地抓起了那只已经空掉许久的红茶杯。

 

挺住，埃尔文。他把空杯子捏在手里，用另一只手抹了把脸，在心里对自己喊话。好歹你要搞清楚她们为什么会如此热衷于把你和利威尔配在一起对不对？

 

抱着这样的想法，他鼓起勇气随便戳开了其中一篇。

 

现代背景，他是总裁，利威尔是他的贴身特助。哦……霸道总裁么，果然是女生们会喜欢的类型。这样想着的埃尔文一目十行地快速往下浏览，拉到差不多第三章还是第四章的时候便发现他先前的判断太武断了。在利威尔转头离去时他冷笑着说谁给你胆子让你离开我的时候是还挺霸道的没错，可下一秒就把人按在墙上扒了裤子一边粗糙地强暴他一边哭哭啼啼地说求你别走是怎么回事？！正常人干不出这事啊！好吧作者随后就给出了解释，他人格分裂。见了鬼啊，我长得像人格分裂的脸吗？埃尔文忍不住开始思索最近是不是无意中得罪了谁，这作者绝对跟他有仇吧。

 

随后他选择了一篇看上去逼格比较高的文章，注意，只是看上去，很快他便为自己以标题取文的轻率感到了后悔。《时间罅隙》，还不错的名字是吧，也许我和利威尔是宇航员什么的，遭遇了飞船故障迷失在广袤无垠的宇宙中，埃尔文还没看正文前自己先脑补了一下设定。然后他就发现自己太甜了。在这篇文里他甚至连人都不是！他是一条龙，拥有金色鳞甲和蓝眼睛的龙，利威尔则是个屠龙的勇士。这位英雄只身闯入龙穴，却被他这条恶龙霸占了小穴……不好意思，这个词直接引自原文，院长先生对天发誓在今天之前他并不知道这个词是专门用来指代人体某处排泄部位的。作者甚至用了相当的篇幅来描写龙的某个器官，细致生动仿佛她亲眼所见。埃尔文一方面被她异于常人的想象力所折服，另一方面也因为实在忍受不了非人类的他和人类的利威尔的交配场景——那看起来真的不像做爱而比较像酷刑——将鼠标移向页面右上角落荒而逃。

 

相较于利威尔在文中所遭遇的那些非人折磨，埃尔文突然觉得他不是人的这个设定好像也没那么值得生气。我猜利威尔大概得罪过她，而且不止一次。院长先生这么想着，擦了擦额角渗出的汗珠，对自己的下属表示了深切的同情。

 

接下来的好几篇文章都因为他积分不够而无法浏览全文，不过也不是一无所获，好歹他知道了标题后面挂的R18、R25和R30是什么意思。

 

然后他就被一篇全程高能的文给直接轰翻了。

 

他中了某种毒——当然是在故事里——导致他的老二变成了触手，而且还是带分叉的那种，换言之就是他的老二有丝分裂出了老三老四老五，它们欢聚一堂其乐融融，伸缩曲张的灵活程度活像深海里欢游的大章鱼。他用这样的老二三四五让利威尔高潮了一遍又一遍尖叫连连欲仙欲死……呕……看到这里埃尔文强忍住胃部的不适偷偷拉开裤链看了一眼再探手摸了摸，还好……它还是正常的，这才心有余悸地把它收了回去。

 

也许我现在应该立刻回家，洗个澡好好睡一觉，明天又是美好的一天，就当什么也没看见过。院长同志脸枕在坚硬的办公桌面虚弱吐魂，也不在乎桌面会不会磨平他那张棱角分明的脸。可想是一回事，做又是另一回事，身体和意志分了家，他握住鼠标的手还是控制不住地点向了下一个链接。

 

好在这次的故事走向并不精奇，作者的文笔细腻平实，娓娓道来的叙述让他打起精神看了下去。这里面他和利威尔也都是医生，描写的事件也跟他们日常发生的事差不多，就好像在记录他们的真实生活一般，一切都很不错只除了——他和利威尔前天确实开了会，但会议结束后并没有在会议室里关起门来激情难耐地啪啪啪；他和利威尔上上周也的确一起去了外地参加一个学术交流会议，但并没有在旅馆里大战三百回合搞得地暗天昏；再之前的员工旅游确实他们都参加了，但并没有中途偷偷溜去小树林里于光天化日之下肆无忌惮地野合。

 

我看上去就真的那么欲求不满么？埃尔文悲愤不已。

 

他在悲痛中绝望地倒下，又在绝望中坚强地站起来，而后这份坚强又被新一波高能击溃，循环往复。这滋味太过酸爽让他忘却了时间，以至于门口飞来一句凉凉的喂时他吓得手一抖，条件反射地就把电脑啪一声扣上了。

 

“吓，利、利威尔？”他看向双手交抱靠在门口的瘦小人影，莫名有种做贼心虚的紧张，“你怎么……”

 

“你又熬夜了？”对方皱了皱眉，打断了他的话。他一愣，看向墙上的挂钟，时针已经指向了七点，而窗外大亮的天光也说明现在已经是早上了。他张了张口，没话找话地说了句：“你好早。”

 

利威尔已经换好了衣服，两手揣在白大褂兜里慢悠悠地晃了进来：“睡不着了，就早点来呗，来了就看见你这边亮着灯。你在忙些什么呢，一晚上都不回去，真打算为医院鞠躬尽瘁啊院长。”

 

埃尔文尴尬地笑了两声，还没来得及接话便看见对方朝他露出一个意味深长的古怪表情：“瞧你刚才那受惊小鸡仔的样儿，我还以为你在办公室看AV呢。”

 

“呵呵。”面对这样的调侃，埃尔文只能再次干巴巴地讪笑了两声。如果被利威尔知道他看的不是AV而是描写自己把他压在办公桌上让他哭得死去活来的画面，那大概自己就会被他揍得死去活来了吧。说起来那些文里只要写到办公室，无一例外地都会出现他把利威尔压在办公桌上这样那样的场景，这么一想……突然有点无法直视办公桌了。埃尔文有些头痛地扶住了额。而这副模样落在利威尔眼里就是他低血糖又犯了——埃尔文有轻微的低血糖，共事多年他早对这点一清二楚——便慷慨地从兜里掏出早饭贡献了出去，顺便还赏了他两颗巧克力糖：“喏，拿去，待会儿还要开会呢，你这没用的家伙要是晕倒了那也太丢人现眼，年纪大了要服老啊，熬什么夜真是。”他絮絮地念叨着，啧啧摇头。

 

“啊……谢谢。”埃尔文手足无措地捧着面包牛奶和糖果，“你把早饭给了我，你怎么办。”

 

“再去买就是了，你真啰嗦，快点吃。”利威尔瞥他一眼，自顾自地翻找起他的抽屉来，“上次你从国外带回来的红茶还有吧，请我喝一杯就当你报恩了。”

 

“有有有，我帮你泡。”

 

“吃你的。”利威尔不容置喙地命令道，翻出茶包自己轻车熟路地去泡茶了。他泡茶的时候埃尔文看着他的背影想，那些文章里都在强调利威尔个子小手脚细，以前完全没注意过，现在这么一看还真是小巧呢，不光手脚细瘦，连腰也是窄窄的一溜。等利威尔泡好茶转过身来，埃尔文赶紧收回目光，正襟危坐神色凛然地啃面包，可啃着啃着还是忍不住，又偷偷抬起眼来瞄向坐在对面沙发上悠闲惬意品茶的小个子，悄悄地打量对方。啊，那个姿势，文章里也出现过好多次，之前怎么没留意到他喝茶的姿势这么奇怪，手指盖在杯口不会被蒸汽烫到吗，从虎口那个位置来喝真的喝得到么？说起来，虽然与利威尔共事这么久了，他这些小习惯我反而都没发现，还不如那些姑娘们对他了解得深啊，身为上司和朋友是不是太失职了点……院长同志一边机械地往嘴里塞着面包，同时小小地检讨了一下自己，觉得嘴里的食物都变得食之无味起来。

 

利威尔茶喝到一半，突然叫了他一声：“埃尔文。”

 

“哎？”他回过神来，疑惑地看向对方。利威尔的眉头皱得更紧了，用一种看神经病一样的眼神看着他，嫌弃地开口：“你咬到手了。”

 

“啊？……啊……抱歉……”

 

所以说，好奇心有时候无疑是万恶之源，新世界的大门岂容你说开就开说关就关。明明理智上一再告诫自己别再看了挺无聊的无论对自己还是对利威尔这都不够尊重，可只要一打开电脑，屏幕里就像伸出了一只勾人的小手，拉起他的手便直奔论坛而去。如果说先前对不慎点开了论坛的链接踏上了这条不归路还有些后悔的话，可现在看得多了，他倒也没有之前那么抵触了，毕竟他压根没想过自己和利威尔还能在虚拟世界拥有如此丰富多彩的人生，不得不说还是颇有趣的。尤其是当后来论坛里还出现了【米克 x 埃尔文】【奈尔 x 埃尔文】的配对时，他认真地思索了一下，觉得真要凑作堆的话，还是他和利威尔比较合适——哦，他并不是因为他变成了受方而心存不满。平心而论，除开那些天马行空的高能文章而外，论坛里还是不乏有些出彩之作的，比如他最近在追的一篇以人类和巨人对抗为背景的文章就非常不错，在里面他是一位领导战士们出墙探索巨人和世界之谜的团长，而利威尔这位人类最强士兵则是他的左膀右臂，毫无条件地信任、追随和支持着他的每一个决定。文章里两个人之间高度的信任与默契不禁令埃尔文回想起在他还没有升任院长之前的情形。那时他还是医生，一些难度高的复杂手术基本都是他和利威尔搭档完成的，不管私下对病例有什么争执或看法，只要上了手术台，利威尔都会相信他的每个决定，无需过多言语，仅凭眼神交汇便知道他的意图，尽全力配合他打赢那一场场不见硝烟的战争。作者在文中并没有花太多笔墨描写他们的感情，但在不经意处却能体会到在那样悲壮的大环境中若有似无的一线温柔，是他对利威尔的，也是利威尔对他的，这样的温柔比起热烈的表白更加令人动容。他很喜欢文中两个人独处时的情形，无关情爱，有的只是在那间朴实的兵团办公室里，一个伏案而书一个合衣打盹。那间办公室是他看到现在唯一一间他没有在里面把利威尔办了的，这让他很满意，文中的利威尔想必也很满意，否则也不会一直跑去团长办公室蹭睡。说到蹭睡，这不就跟现在一样——

 

“利威尔。”他抬眼看向对面长沙发上躺得四仰八叉的那个人，无可奈何地唤了一声，“醒醒，午休时间快过了。”

 

“啊……”沙发上飘来有气无力的一声回应，“再躺五分钟……忙了一上午累死我了。”

 

埃尔文谨慎地给那篇巨人文的新章点了个赞，扣上电脑站起身来：“你说说你，每天中午都往我这里跑也不嫌累得慌。”他朝对方走过去，嘴里开玩笑似的抱怨道。

 

“你这里凉快。”利威尔眼睛都不睁地回他一句，令他苦笑着摇摇头：“那你也不能为了贪凉就……”话音戛然而止，在他看见对方松开的领口后。利威尔的衬衣扣子解了上头三颗，露出一小片白皙紧实的肌肤。最近的天气是真热，更何况他们长袖长裤之外还得罩一件白大褂，利威尔这样也无可厚非，只是……也太没有防备了吧？埃尔文的目光落在他脖颈下方两根锁骨中间那处小小的凹陷上，脑中没来由地跳出了一个词——色气。随即他便被自己这想法吓了一跳。醒醒，埃尔文，你也热糊涂了吗，怎么会觉得一个男人色气……

 

利威尔打了个哈欠，直起身来把躺姿换成了坐姿，头往后仰靠在沙发靠背上回神，完全没注意到埃尔文的异样。等差不多清醒了，他这才睁开眼睛，随意地理了理睡乱的头发，站起身来看向埃尔文：“你是高高在上久了不知道民间疾苦，我们那休息室的空调都用了十几年了吧，开机半个小时都制不了冷，又没窗户，外面还比里头凉快呢。院长大人，行行好，赶紧给我们换台空调造福人民，换了我就不来烦你了。”

 

“我知道你们辛苦，不过最近预算有点紧，院里要上新设备，病房的空调也都得换，你们再克服几天，我争取早点解决。”埃尔文笑起来，拿好资料跟他一起往外走，他下午要去卫生厅开会，不是因为利威尔在他这儿他还会早半个小时出门。

 

利威尔翻起眼睛斜他一眼，不满地嘟囔：“妈的，病人是人，我们也是人啊，你赶紧的想想办法，我才不信小小的预算问题能难倒你这么狡猾的家伙。下午去厅里开会是吧，正好要点预算回来。”

 

埃尔文突然就被他这一眼戳得有点不太好。那个眼神，无数篇文章中刻画过的那个眼神，如今居然货真价实地出现在了他眼前。该怎么形容呢，不耐烦中带着点煞气，犀利又冷硬，配上他蹙紧的眉头更是杀伤力十足，但明明应该是个凶狠的模样，却真的如文中所说有种说不出的诱人感。这么说来看过他这副样子的人还不少？也不知哪来的冲动，埃尔文一把抓起利威尔的手，低下头看着他的眼睛真诚无比地告诫道：“说真的，你以后千万不能抬着头看人，斜眼看也不行，也不能这么毫无防备，如果碰上那些对你心怀不轨想偷袭你的人，你就揍他，打伤了打残了就送到院里来，医药费我给你报销。”

 

“哈？”利威尔非常困惑地眨眨眼，差点令院长同志当场扶墙。

 

“这是看在我们多年朋友的情分上给你的忠告，记住了，不能吃亏！”埃尔文握住他用力拍拍他的手背。本来还有好些话要叮嘱他，可一看时间不够了，院长同志只能悻然作罢，挥挥手跟对方告别便飞身离去，留下一只满头雾水的利威尔医生抚摸着自己被握痛的手愣在原地莫名其妙。

 

埃尔文并没有料到他这随口一说给对方带来了多大的麻烦。接下来的几天他们都忙得脚不沾地，埃尔文忙着应付上级，院里的杂事也是一大堆，利威尔那边则是每天看不完的病患，谁让他是院里的王牌专家医生呢。两人几乎没机会碰上面，就算在走廊里碰上了也是点点头错身而过，利威尔更是累得连个笑容都挤不出来。等黑头发的小个子医生终于又能在午休时间跑来他办公室蹭睡的时候，已经是半个月以后了。

 

“喂，我说，高岭之花是什么意思？”

 

“啊？”埃尔文从高耸的文件堆里抬起头来纳闷地看了对面的人一眼。

 

利威尔皱着眉头跟他对视：“不是什么好词对吧，我就知道韩吉他们那帮混蛋吐不出象牙，看我不去揍死他们。”说着就开始撸袖子。

 

埃尔文慌忙阻止了他：“等等等等，你别激动。他们这么说你？为什么？”

 

“谁知道，”利威尔不耐烦地啧了一声，想了想不太确定地开口，“好像是说我最近说话都不正眼看人什么的，觉得我更难接近了吧，切，明明是你这家伙让我别抬起头看人的，那我只能平视前方说话了，该死的一个个都吃什么长大的居然都长那么高。”

 

“你告诉他们是我的意思啦？”一种不好的预感油然而生。

 

“那不废话嘛。”黑发小个子睨视过来，一脸你这罪魁祸首休想说了不认账看你整出了什么幺蛾子的不满神情，“这黑锅我才不背，以后别再拿我开涮了，再来一次有你好看的。”他说着站起身，朝埃尔文摆摆手，“我去工作了，你加油。”

 

等办公室的门一合上，埃尔文立刻登进论坛。好久没看了又多了不少新文章，不过引起他注意的是飘在论坛顶端的一篇《我是你的眼》。心中不好的预感扩大了，他点开来快速浏览了一遍，果不其然，文中的自己将利威尔一把壁咚到墙角，霸道非凡地说「从今往后你的眼里除了我再也不许有别人的存在！」下头一堆人点赞叫好，纷纷表示如此威武霸气占有欲爆棚的埃尔文真是苏死人不偿命。神经病啊，我管天管地还能管利威尔看谁吗，我只是怕他吃亏，又没命令他只能看我，不要曲解我的意思啊！埃尔文心中缓缓流下了悲苦的血泪。

 

也许我应该跟利威尔保持点距离，免得这些闲来无事的姑娘们就地取材，院长同志十指交叉抵住下巴严肃认真地想。

 

隔天他便将想法付诸了实施。利威尔在大楼门口叫住他跟他说事，他小心翼翼地与对方隔了十步之远，恨不得用手语来比划；中午在食堂吃饭，明明利威尔旁边有空位他也不过去坐，自己一个人端着餐盘坐到了最边上的角落里去；午休时他甚至佯装自己不在，把办公室的门牢牢锁起来营造出里面没人的假象，让习惯性跑来蹭睡的利威尔吃了个闭门羹。对不起啊，利威尔。他躲在走廊一角探头探脑，心有不忍地看着对方落寞离去的背影，双手合十默默地道歉。相信我，这都是为了我们好，真的。

 

太天真了啊院长同志，他哪里知道这世上的文除了高能和傻白甜，还有一种叫虐心虐身。几天后等他把手头的工作告一段落忙里偷闲再次登进论坛时，顿时发现分区首页的文章里标虐的占了半壁江山。什么他残酷无情地抛弃了利威尔另寻新欢啦，什么他明明跟利威尔在一起背地里却跟别人搞七捻三还被对方当场抓包啦，什么他第二天就要结婚头天却花言巧语把利威尔骗上床只是为了约一炮啦，他几乎是看一行就在心里咆哮怒吼一遍我不是那样的人！那种渣渣才不是我！我怎么会那样对待他？！你们胡说八道，你们污蔑造谣！唯一的慰藉是那篇巨人文的更新，虽然里面虐的不是利威尔而是他——新章里他断了一条手臂，这让他有点小小的不满——但好歹走向还是温情的，作者良心地让利威尔在病床前守到他睁眼，感天动地令人垂泪。

 

为何几天不见论坛的走向就变成了这样？院长同志百思不得其解。

 

翻了翻那些虐文下头的回复，看着看着他好像有点明白了。因为她们是这么说的——“埃尔文最近对利威尔都好冷淡哦，故意躲着他似的，看得我好心疼。”“就是就是，再也不相信爱情了，这年头的男人真没一个好东西。”“作为一个利厨说什么我都要虐死这个不珍惜他的男人，你们都别拦我。”

 

WTF！姑娘们，你们太空闲的话真的去恋爱好吗，能不把关注放在我这样的大叔身上吗，求你们了！

 

那天晚上院长先生又是一夜没合眼，独自坐在黑暗中默默抽完了两包烟。

 

第二天下班后他拦住利威尔，无论如何也要请他吃饭——不知道是不是受了那些文章的影响，明明他什么也没做，但一看到对方那张表情淡然的脸，心底就顿生浓浓的愧疚之情，仿佛他真做了什么对不起利威尔的事一般。利威尔莫名其妙看了他好一会儿，无所谓地咧了咧嘴角：“好啊，有冤大头请客何乐而不为，就吃火锅吧。”

 

于是这大三伏天的他们两人面对面坐在一间装修质朴的火锅店里，当中是一口沸腾的红油汤锅，热气腾腾的汤头上下翻滚，时不时还飞出一星半点的汤汁溅在锃亮的铜锅边，连空气似乎都浸满了麻辣的辛香。埃尔文看着漂在汤面上一层红通通的辣椒胆战心惊。他不太能吃辣，原以为吃火锅应该是日式寿喜锅之类的，没成想利威尔连个选择的机会都没给他，直接就把他领进了地狱。而对面那人看起来兴致高昂，洋洋洒洒叫了一桌子菜，熟练地把盘里的菜一样样拨落到锅里，然后就虎视眈眈地守在锅边坐等开吃。

 

他喜欢吃辣么，这倒还真不知道，埃尔文若有所思地想。犹豫片刻，他迟疑地开口唤道：“利威尔。”

 

“啊？”利威尔盯着在汤里沉沉浮浮若隐若现的食材头也不抬。

 

“那个，前两天我比较忙，对你可能有些疏忽，不好意思。”

 

“没事，我知道你破事一大堆，我也差不多，别放在心上。”利威尔专心致志地涮着鹅肠和毛肚，手法熟稔，烫好之后也不忘分埃尔文一份，自己则迫不及待大快朵颐起来。

 

埃尔文没急着动筷，他想起了那些文章里的设定，便试探地问：“听说你很喜欢吃甜食啊？”

 

“听谁说的，又是韩吉她们造的谣吗？”利威尔眉头一皱，“谁会喜欢甜不拉叽的东西啊又不是小姑娘，当然吃这个才够痛快。”说着扬起手来招呼服务员，“服务员，再来两瓶啤酒，要冰的。”

 

埃尔文坐在对面看他吃得眉飞色舞两眼放光，没来由的竟有些沾沾自喜。看吧，你们只会在文章里杜撰利威尔喜欢吃甜食什么的，殊不知他无辣不欢，这样的利威尔可只有我一个人知道，赢了啊哈哈哈哈……等等！

 

“你还跟别人一起吃过饭么，就像咱们这样。”他靠在桌沿稍稍向前倾身，状似随意地问。面上若无其事，心里却小小忐忑，生怕听到令自己沮丧的答案。

 

利威尔咬着筷头想了想：“你说医院里那些家伙吗，没有，你是第一个。”

 

“那除开同事以外的别人呢？”

 

“啧，我讨厌应酬你又不是不知道。”说话间利威尔利索地撩起一块冻豆腐夹到他碗里，“你别光顾着说话啊，请客的人不吃我多不好意思。”

 

埃尔文还沉浸在“第一个”和“唯一一个”带来的喜悦中，完全忘了自己其实不能吃辣这个事实。他挟起吸饱了辣汤的豆腐美滋滋地一口咬下去，顿时呛得涕泪横流说不出话来。利威尔被他狼狈的惨状逗得一乐，趁机落井下石地取笑了他一番。

 

这顿饭吃得他痛不欲生，可看着利威尔心满意足的模样，又觉得钱花得挺值的。等结完账两人并肩出了店门，他大着被辣得捋不直的舌头说今后我们也一起吧，利威尔站在夜晚朦胧的灯光中抬眼看他，不置可否地轻轻笑了笑。

 

十一月底他们去了H市参加一个医学研讨会议。H市以温泉著名，主办方也贴心地为各位与会人员安排了温泉酒店住宿。埃尔文用手机偷偷登上论坛看了看，还好并没有出现什么他和利威尔的温泉普雷，便也放下了心来，看来没将这次的行程告诉韩吉她们果然是明智的决定。会议结束后晚餐是自助餐，他们二人交流着会上得到的新资讯，边走边聊不亦乐乎，不想刚跨进餐厅利威尔就被从后面扑上来的一条人影压弯了腰。

 

“大哥！”一个兴奋的女声在他背上响了起来。

 

埃尔文吓了一跳，谁这么大胆子敢偷袭利威尔？要知道他最讨厌跟人身体接触了。曾经米克跟韩吉他们打赌输了，作为惩罚让他从后面去把利威尔拦腰抱起来，结果手指头还没碰到利威尔一根头发呢，米克那一米九的大个子就被他一个过肩摔给摔了出去。

 

利威尔却出乎意料的没有动怒，他放下扑在他背上的女孩，转身揉了揉她的头顶训斥道：“没大没小的，也不看看场合。你怎么来了？”

 

“当然是打听到大哥你要来，我才努力向院里争取这次出差的机会的嘛。”女孩子不满地噘起了嘴，“你又小看我，我现在大小也是个能独当一面的医生了好吗。”

 

利威尔眼里滑过一丝浅淡的笑意：“法兰呢？”

 

“在后面呢，慢死了。喂，法兰，这边这边。”

 

被叫了名字的银发青年快步走了过来，笑容满面地搭住利威尔捶了他肩膀一下：“还得趁开会才有机会见你一面，你自己说你多久没回来过了，太不够意思了吧。”

 

埃尔文看着他们三人勾肩搭背有说有笑的亲热样子，不知为何竟觉得有些扎眼。他按捺住心中的异样，不动声色地轻咳了一声，微笑着看向利威尔：“不介绍一下么？”

 

“哦，对，”利威尔从那两人的怀抱里挣脱出来，对他们介绍道，“这是埃尔文·史密斯，我们院长——”

 

“也是朋友。”埃尔文打断他插了一句，惹得利威尔奇怪地看了他一眼。

 

“这是法兰和伊莎贝尔，我从小一起长大的伙伴，他们都在D市当医生，法兰在心外科，伊莎贝尔在儿科。”

 

原来如此，一个竹马一个青梅么。埃尔文礼貌地与他们握手问好，却在他们不注意时微微眯起了眼。

 

晚餐顺理成章地演变为了四人行。只是当伊莎贝尔不间断地从利威尔的盘子里叉走食物时，埃尔文注视着那只贪得无厌的手，笑容在脸上越来越淡。利威尔循着他的视线看向被伊莎贝尔叉走的虾，恍然大悟地转头看他并热心地朝取餐区的某处指了指：“埃尔文，你是想吃甜虾么，那边有很多。”

 

不，谢谢你的好意，我并不想，拜她所赐我已经饱了。

 

饭后跟那两人道别，埃尔文与利威尔并肩走在回房的路上，一路无话。埃尔文突然有点庆幸他们跟那两个人的房间不在同一栋楼，刚才吃饭的时候他们三人一直在聊过去的事，他一句话都插不上嘴，无形中便被排斥在了那个和乐融融的圈子之外。他知道利威尔是真的高兴，那张平时都严肃无比的脸上流露出的喜悦骗不了人，那确确实实是个发自内心而展露的笑容。利威尔甚至还会与他们斗嘴，该死的，他根本不知道利威尔竟如此妙语连珠能说会道。因为那两个人的关系，他有幸见到了利威尔不为人知的鲜活一面，那令他惊讶、令他欣赏，却也令他感到了些许失落。

 

“你今天不太对劲啊，平时你这家伙不是挺能说的吗，今天吃了哑药了？”身旁的人冷不防地开口，令他一时没反应过来。利威尔看他面色不对，伸手探向他的额头，“你该不会生病了吧，脸色这么难看。”

 

那双黑亮的眸子里闪动的关切眼神不禁令他回想起了先前在论坛里看过的一篇文章，那里面的利威尔深深地爱着他，嘘寒问暖就跟现在一样，而那个我是怎么做的呢……他想得入迷，等回过神时才发现自己不知何时竟攥住对方的手腕将他拉进了怀里，唇也顺势压在了对方的唇上，攻城掠地难舍难分。

 

天啊，我干了什么！意识到自己犯下了怎样不可饶恕的错，他脑子里轰地炸开了，慌忙松开手惶恐地看向对方：“……对、对不起……利威尔，我不是……”

 

“你他妈的。”利威尔抬起手背抹了下嘴唇，看上去很不爽。

 

埃尔文悔恨交加，他怎么能鬼迷心窍冒犯自己的朋友呢，他这么生气也是理所应当的。完了，这下也许连朋友都没得做了……正想着，衣领便被用力地拽住，他认命地闭起了眼睛，喃喃道：“对不起利威尔，如果打我能让你消气的话，你就用力打，千万别客气。”

 

“你他妈的，”利威尔仍在骂骂咧咧，“吻到一半把老子推开是想怎样？我以为我们已经交往一阵子了，你现在道歉什么意思，不承认我们的关系？”

 

啥？交往？！埃尔文被这两个字砸得晕头转向，睁开眼睛疑惑地看向利威尔。对方见他一脸迷惑的蠢样更加生气，凶狠地眯起了眼把他拽得更近了些：“你个混蛋自己说要在一起的，想反悔？”

 

“啊？”埃尔文努力思索几时说过这样的话，电光火石间突然顿悟了，“……啊！”

 

“啊个屁，”利威尔没好气地瞪他一眼，冲他扬扬拳头，“信不信我真揍你，你刚才不是不是的想说什么？”

 

“不……我只是……”他张口结舌地看着对方，突然弯下腰一把把人紧紧抱住，头也顺势埋在对方单薄瘦削却坚实可靠的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“我只是，太高兴了。”

 

其实他当时的意思是今后也一起吃火锅吧，不过这样美丽的误会就不必揭穿了。要不是因为这个，他也不知道原来利威尔也同样对他抱有这样的心思。感谢上帝，他现在一点也不后悔当初登进了那个论坛，一点也不。幸福来得太突然，院长同志有点不太好。

 

当天晚上小护士佩特拉在睡前习惯性地刷了刷论坛，发现自己的更新多了个赞。这次的更新她自己也觉得很甜，文中的二人确定了关系，埃尔文还筹划着要向利威尔求婚，当然是瞒着另一位当事人悄悄地进行。那位ID名为「利威尔的亲密爱人」的会员除了点赞之外还给她留了条评论——“我会以结婚为目标努力的。”

 

在说什么啊这人，还有那个ID也太不要脸了吧，想独占我们的男神你还早五百年呢。佩特拉不明觉厉，看着那人论坛新手的称号鄙夷地笑了笑，关了电脑便准备睡觉。

 

该怎么让埃尔文向利威尔求婚呢，一定要非常浪漫、非常感人、非常梦幻才行。小护士沉浸在自己甜蜜的脑洞中，不知不觉坠入了梦乡。

 

——Fin——


End file.
